The Sorrow of Fall
by Melfina-Pan
Summary: Years ago Shigure was in love with a distant Souma cousin. Now he observes the anniversary of her death.


***Well, here's my latest Furuba offering.  I was interested in Shigure and I don't know anything about his past so I made something up.  Even so, I hope you enjoy, though it may be kinda sad.***

** _The Sorrow of Fall_**

Tohru had just finished setting the table when Yuki came downstairs.  He coolly ignored a glare from Kyou before sitting down at the opposite site of the table.  As Tohru came out with the rest of the food, she noticed that Shigure's spot at the table was vacant.

"Ohayo Yuki-kun….Ohayo Kyou-kun"

"Ohayo Honda-san."

"Hey."

"Has anyone seen Shigure-san?"

"He went out early.  I have no idea where that baka inu went after that."

"Have a little respect Kyou, today will be a very hard day for him."

"Eh?  Hard?  How come Yuki-kun."

"Well, I believe today is the anniversary of Shiori's passing."

            Kyou made a sullen and apologetic face as he remembered what day it was.  He knew all to well the tragedy surrounding this story.

"Shiori?  May I ask who that is?"

"Yes, of course.  She was Shigure's girlfriend years ago."

"Oh, I had no idea.  It just goes to show how much I really don't know about Shigure-san."

"Nobody really knows him except Hatori and Ayame.  To the rest of us he's the weirdo dog who lives out in the woods."

"I really think you should shut up now, or have you no sympathy for anyone."

            Kyou jumped up to his feet and rolled up his sleeves.

"You got a lot of nerve asking me whether I have sympathy.  Don't ask for sympathy out of a person who's only been stomped on his entire life you damned rat!"

            After that Kyou ran out of the house and Tohru got up to follow him, but Yuki put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"Let him go.  He'll cool off faster if he's alone.  I suppose I could have chosen better words instead of saying what I did."

"Uh…Hai."

            Tohru sat back down next to Yuki.  Meanwhile, Shigure sat surrounded by many grave markers.  He was visiting one in particular.  He put many large bouquets of flowers down and started burning incense.  After saying a few prayers he just sat.  

"It still hurts me to visit you, even now."

            Tears welled in his eyes as he placed a framed photo of a young woman with long black hair and big blue eyes.

"I suppose I'm doing a bit better.  I've been writing constantly and I have a few new strays living in my house.  I'm sure you would have loved living there with all of us.  I know you would have liked Tohru-kun.  She probably could have benefited by having someone like you around."

            By this time Shigure's tears were freely flowing down his face.

"Remember my love for you Shigure.  No matter what happens, I will care for you always," he remembered her saying one warm summer night, her eyes gleaming with life and happiness as she said it. 

            Shigure gave a gentle yet sad smile at hearing her voice ringing in his head.

"I haven't forgotten Shiori.  I don't think I ever could."

            Back at the house Tohru and Yuki sat in an awkward silence until Tohru decided to speak.

"Ano…Yuki-kun?"

"Hai?"

"What was Shiori-san like?"

"She was a kind woman.  I was nine years old when I met her.  I remember that she was a distant cousin and she came to work in the main house as a personal attendant to Akito."

"So she took care of Akito-san?"

"Hai.  She was one of a few distant family members that knew of the curse.  Her job was to attend to Akito's every need and she only shared this job with one other person."

"That must have been very hard."

"I suppose it would have been, but her spirits were always high and she always had enough time to play with the younger members of the Juunishi like myself.  Shigure still lived at the main Souma compound when he met her.  From what I know he instantly fell in love with her, but she constantly turned him down when he asked her out."

"She didn't like him at first?"

"I'm not sure if it was because she didn't like him.  I think it was more that she was afraid of making Akito angry.  Though he was only twelve, he still held power over everyone."

 "I see."

"Eventually she did consent to a relationship with Shigure and they were a really happy, fun loving couple until Akito found out about it."

"What happened?"

"Well, Akito called her and Shigure into his room.  Hours later she was dead."

"EH!"

"I remember her running from his room crying followed by Shigure.  It seemed like she was delirious.  She ran out of the main house and then after that there was a loud crash.  A car hit her as she ran across the road.  I remember Hatori saying that she was only thinking about getting away from that house.  She wasn't paying attention to anything else.  She died in the hospital not long after.  It was weeks before I saw Shigure again."

            Tohru was crying by this point and Yuki put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Why do bad things happen to all of you?  It's so horrible and sad."

            Shigure managed to make it home and was outside as Yuki told the story and heard Tohru crying over Shiori's death.  It touched him that she would cry for her even though Tohru didn't know her.  Yuki's story opened the floodgates allowing painful memories to over come him.  He quietly sat outside the front door.  

***To be continued***


End file.
